Teela Finds Out Take 2
by HG4EVER69
Summary: Teela learns Adam's secret. Will it bring them together or tear them apart.


**Here is a second story of Teela figuring Adams secrete. It will be a lot longer then the last. I hope you all enjoy it.**

He-Man threw Skeletor in to a mud hole then checked the rest of the masters. When he turned back to Sleletor he was being carried away by one of the griffins Beastman controlled.

"Next time He-Man."

"I will be waiting Bonehead."

He-Man walked over to Man-at-Arms and the other masters that helped stop Skeletor.

"Duncan, thanks for the help." Turning to the others as the walked up. "Thank all of you for your help."

Duncan spoke for the others. "No problem He-Man. Well, we all need to get back to the palace."

"Yes I need to see if I can find Prince Adam, he seems to have vanished again as soon as there is trouble." an irritated Teela replied.

He-Man and Duncan looked at each other with Duncan giving He-Man an apologetic look.

He-Man thought 'I not looking forward to this, she as been in a bad mood all week.'

"OK Duncan, I will see you later. Teela try not to be too hard on Adam, I'm sure he has a good reason."

"Yea probable off napping or with one of those couriers he is always flirting with." snapped a irritated Teela.

Teela headed to her skysled and took off. The other masters followed after her, leaving He-Man, Battle Cat and Duncan.

"Don't worry son she will calm down."

"I don't know. She has been in a bad mood with me all week and I have no idea why. This is the first attack by Skeletor or any of his followers in 2 weeks."

"I don't know either, she hasn't said anything to me about it."

He-Man raised his sword "Let the power return."

"Come on Adam let head back and you can help me in my shop."

"Sure Duncan."

The 2 climbed in Duncan's wind raider and headed back to the palace.

A/T

Teela forgot to ask her father something so she turned around. When she got close to where the battle was she saw her father talking with Adam and He-Man was gone.

'What is Adam doing all the way out here? How did he even get here?'

She watched as they both got in to the wind raider and head back towards the palace. Teela manage to fly below the tree line so they didn't see her. After they past she followed them back to the palace.

A/T

Adam and Duncan were working in Duncan's private work shop when Teela walked in heading strait for Adam. Adam saw her and let out a groan that alerted Duncan to a problem. Duncan knew is daughter and could tell she was in a foul mood.

"Prince Adam, where have you been? As soon as the call came in about Skeletor was causing trouble you disappeared AGAIN."

"I remembered your father needed me to take care of something for him here in his workshop."

Teela crossed her arms over her chest, her lips thinned and a eyebrow arched. She turned to look at her father daring him to lie to her too.

"He has been here the whole time sweetheart. I needed his help."

"So what was so important that Adam could not help?"

"Sorry Sweetheart I can't tell you." said an apologetic Duncan.

She gave both of them an angrily look before turning around and walking out. Just before she left she yelled back.

"You both should try something more believable."

A/T

To try to smooth things over with Teela a little, Adam showed up a sword practice a little early. He saw her with a couple of her guard giving them instructions. So Adam went and got his sword and shield out of the training weapons shed. He took a couple practice swings as he waited. When he saw her approach he knew it was going to be a brutal training time.

Teela saw Adam arrive but ignored him and continued with the instructions for her guard for the day. When she was done the 2 Sergeant of the guard high tailed it to get as far away from their bad tempered Captain that seemed to be in a bad mood. When she approached she drew her training sword and went on the attack, not giving him a chance to prepare.

Adam was on the defensive from the beginning. Teela was still mad and was letting him know how mad. He hadn't seen her this mad since they were kids and that princess (who must never be named again) from one of the other kingdoms came for a visit and took every opportunity to let Teela know what she thought of her and Adam's friendship. It got so bad Adam went to his mother to get her sent back home before Teela did something. Adam spent the next week showing how much Teela's friendship meant to him.

A/T

An hour later Adam walked in to Duncan's workshop all battered and bruised. When Duncan saw him he sent Adam a curious look.

"Your daughter is still upset."

"I take it sword training did not go all that well."

"No. She is really bent out of shape about something. She hasn't been this mad since we were kids."

"You mean the princess that 'who must never be named again'?"

"Yea but at lease I knew what the problem was then."

Just then Queen Marlena walked in looking for her son. When she saw him she had to stifle a laugh. She knew Teela was upset at Adam and had a pretty good idea what it was. Not that any of the men around her were bright enough to figure it out.

"Adam."

"Good morning Mother."

"I see you had an interesting training session this morning. I can assume Teela is still upset at you."

"Yes and it seems to escalated a bit since yesterday."

"And what do you plan on doing to resolve this issue between the two of you?"

"Mother I don't even know what the issue is." said an exasperated Adam.

"Well I would just think back to what you where doing again a week ago when this all started. Now I have things to do and your father request your presence and don't forget your sister is suppose to be coming tomorrow morning."

Marlena left Adam to contemplate his best friend and how to fix things.

"Well lad you better not keep your father waiting."

A/T

Adam had a busy day. He spent the day in meetings with his father. On top of that Adam was informed that Princess Selamera was coming for a visit to work out a new trade deal on behalf of her father in a couple weeks. Teela was not going to be happy about this. That 'who must never be named again' was making her first trip to Eternia in 10 years.

This was all Adam needed, his best friend and the Princess that hated Teela and that Teela hated. He was not sure how he was going to keep Teela from doing something when and Adam knew there would be a when, that Selamera would say something. Adam had spent a few days a week ago traveling with his father visiting a few of the other kingdoms and Adam had run across Selamera. Selamera had ask if Adam had stop hanging with Teela but in an unflattering way when he talked with the Princess.

Adam had been back a week now and he had not said anything to Teela about the meeting. She did not go on this trip because she was running big training session with all the guards. So Teela had to send another guard to be Adams bodyguard. Adam all of a sudden sat up. That was it, she had heard about it and probable knew what was said. Could his day end on any worse note.

'Adam, Adam.'

'Sorceress.'

'Adam, Skeletor is attacking Greyskull.'

'I will be there right away.'

Adam got up and crabbed is communicator.

"Duncan, Castle Greyskull is under attack."

"I will round up the Masters and meet you there."

Adam changed in to He-Man and changed Cringer to Battle Cat. Once he was changed he opened the window and the two jumped out. Neither had notice the redhead that had heard the noise from him changing while returning to her room across the hall from Adam's.

Teela stood in the open bedroom door looking as the two left. She went from shock to furious in seconds.

'I can't believe he has lied to me all these years. How many lies has he told me. He has always been the one person that I could always trust.'

Teela was beyond furious now. She sat in the chair in the corner of his room waiting. She would confront him when he came back.

A/T

He-Man climbed back in the window that he left open before he left. When he and Battle Cat were both back in he raised his sword not seeing the emerald eyes glaring at him.

"Let the power return."

Teela might have been impressed if she was not so mad. Adam lowered the sword and turned to put it up when he saw a furious Teela sitting there glaring at him.

"Te Te Teela, what are you doing here?"

Teela stood up and walked right up to Adam and slapped him. She then turned and left the room. Adam could see the hurt in her eyes along with the tears. He knew she was hurt find out this way and for the secret that he had kept from her. Adam sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He was worried this would completely break their friendship.

A/T

The next morning Adam walked in to the dinning room that the royal family along with Duncan and Teela used for private meals. When he walked in he saw everyone but Teela.

"Morning Father, Mother, Duncan."

Everyone gave their own greetings. Marlena could tell something was bothering her son but did not know what. Though she could take a guess by the looks Adam gave Teela's empty chair. She needed to talk with him and she knew he would be hard press to get anything out of him here and now.

"Adam, I would like you to escort me to Castle Greyskull this morning." Everyone looked up in surprise. "I would like to meet my daughter as she arrives. Randor, I'm sure you can spare him and Duncan this morning."

"Of course dear. I wish I could go with you both but I have the meeting with the city planner about the improvements to the cities living quarters for the poor. I have already had to cancle once already."

"I know dear and I'm sure Adora will understand. Duncan could you make the arrangements?"

"Yes your majesty."

A/T

Duncan was flying the wind raider with Adam and the Queen in the back seat. They had just taken off when Marlena decided to find out what was up with her son.

"Adam."

"Yes mother."

"Would you like to tell me what is bothering you and why Teela was not at breakfast this morning. I'm assuming you know since you kept looking over at her chair."

"I have a pretty good idea why she was not there."

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to drag it out of you."

Adam took a deep breath before letting it back out. He was sure his mother knew his secret. She had dropped more then one hint the last few years.

"Teela discovered a secret I have been keeping from her the last few years last night. On top of that I'm pretty sure I know what had her mad at me the last week."

Duncan looked over his shoulder at Adam. "Adam."

Marlena looked at the sadness in her son. "Maybe it will help your friendship get back to where it was before this all started."

"I don't know mother. You didn't see the hurt in her eyes. She even started to cry before she left."

Marlena looked at her son. "Adam I have never like this secret but I understood why you had to keep it. Even as I watched it tear your relationship up this Teela and your father. I always figured when the two of you were children and you became adults that you would get married."

"Mother." A surprised Adam yelled out.

Marlena interrupted Adam before he could say more. "Don't Adam. I saw the way you two were as kids and how yours and her feelings changed once you both entered your teen years. Yes I knew there might be set backs once she joined the guard but I still felt you both would have admitted how you felt. Till that is you turned 16. This is a chance to fix things."

"Mother I don't know if we can and my secret is not the only thing stopping us."

"Adam, the Queen has a point. Maybe we should have let you tell her before she found out on her own. At 16 or even 18 she was not ready but at 20 almost 21 I believe she is now."

"Duncan, you know the other think that stands between us."

"What thing?"

"Your Majesty, you know who her mother is."

"Yes, it was not hard to figure out. What does being the Sorceress doubt have to do with Adam and her not being together?"

"Mother the Sorceress will not always be the Sorceress. A time will come that a new sorceress will step up and take her place."

"What and Teela is the one."

"Nothing is for certain your Majesty. Things may happen that will change what we thing may happen. Adam you need to speak with Teela. Don't let her get any more worked up then she already is over this. Tell her why you never told her. Don't worry about what tomorrow may bring."

A/T

When they arrived at Greyskull Duncan had the guard he had escort them wait outside. The draw bridge closed and the three walked in to meet with the sorceress.

"Welcome Queen Marlena, Prince Adam and Man-At-Arms. I heard from Adora just a little while ago and she should be arriving with in the next 20 minutes. While we wait I sense that you are trouble Prince Adam."

"Teela discovered my secret. When I returned last night she was sitting in a chair in the corner of my room. I did not see her and changed back in front of her."

"I assume she did not take the news well Prince Adam."

"No she slapped me before leaving. I could see the hurt in her eyes Sorceress. What's worse is that I know a second secret being kept from her that I can't tell her."

Marlena decided it was time to speak up on this subject for the first time. Turning to the Sorceress she spoke as a mother not a queen.

"I know there have been good reasons why these secrets have been kept all these years. I have watched my husband and son become distant. I have watch Adam and Teela go from being best friends and more to barely speaking at times. The secrets need to end NOW. No more. When Adora comes we will go back to the palace and have a family meeting. Duncan I will go speak with Teela and bring her. I want Randor and her to know. Now I know you can't be there in person but is there a way you can you find a way to be part of these discussions?"

"You realize the danger in this Queen Marlena?"

"I know the dangers but it's time."

A/T

When Adora walked threw the portal she was met with a hug from her mother then her brother. She was then welcomed by Duncan and the Sorceress.

When they got in the wind raider Adam brought his sister up to day on what had been happening with Teela discovering his secret. Adora gave her brother a hug.

"Don't worry Adam, things will work out OK. I'm more worried about father."

"Yea that might be bad. He won't be happy to be the last."

"Don't worry to much about your father. He will be upset at first but will understand in the end."

When they arrived at the palace King Randor met his daughter as she stepped out of the wind raider.

"Welcome home Adora."

"It's good to be back."

"Hopefully you will be able to stay a while."

"Bar any issues I will be staying for a week."

"Good, now I understand your mother has a private dinner planned for the family this evening. I have a few more things to attend to so I will see you then."

"I look forward to it Father."

"Adam, I need to speak with you but it can wait till tomorrow. Princess Senadera has requested you meet her personally when she arrives in a couple weeks."

Adam notice Teela stiffen out the corner of his eye when his father said that.

"Yes father. I do have a couple things to discuss with you tomorrow morning before we get in to that discussion."

"How about right after breakfast."

"Yes father."

A/T

While Randor and Adam talked, Marlena approached Teela. "Teela dear I wonder if I could have a moment of your time."

"Yes your Majesty."

"Let's go to my private study."

The two woman left after Marlena spoke with her husband. When they arrived Marlena sat in a chair and indicated for Teela take the seat next to her. After ordering some tea Marlena ordered that the two were not to be interrupted.

"Teela, for this discussion I will not be speaking as the queen. I will be speaking as the woman you came to as a child to talk about things you couldn't speak to your father or Adam."

"Yes your Majesty."

"Teela, Marlena not your Majesty."

Teela gave a nerves nod. Marlena took a sip of her tea before talking.

"Teela I have known you your whole life. I could not be more proud if you were my own daughter. In a lot of ways I always did."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. I always saw you as a mother figure."

"Now I know you are wondering why I asked you here."

"I assuming it has something to do with Adam."

"Yes, I have watched the two of you grow up together. I watched as you played together, stuck up for the other, been there for the other when one of you was sick or upset and even fight. I watched as Adam stood back and supported you when you wanted to join the guard. Even though he wanted you to stay."

"I could tell Adam was not happy with my choice but it meant a lot to me that he supported my choice."

"He was sorry worried when you left and so proud when you graduated at the top of your class. The first year you spent stationed away was hard for Adam. When you came back he was so relieved. His best friend was back. The one person he trusted above all and care deeply for. Then things took a turn for the worse. Adam turn 16 and he had to keep a secret from you, from Randor and I. I watched your friendship to become more distant. It took me a while to figure out what was going on and longer to accept it. When I finally accepted the truth I did what I could to ease things between him and Randor but I could not figure out how to help the two of you. For that I am sorry. I hate to see the two of you so distant. I had always hope the two of you would get married one day."

Teela was shocked by this. Marlena seeing her expression.

"Teela there is no one I would rather see my son with. Neither Randor or I care your not of noble birth. I want someone who would love my son for him not for the crown he will wear one day."

"I thank you for thinking me so worthy but I can not see it happening. At one time I did, then he turned 16 and the boy I thought I knew changed, then to find out why and he had been lying to me all these years. I don't know if I could ever trust him again or even love him enough to marry."

"Teela I know you are upset and I don't blame you. I will not ask you to forgive Adam but I will ask that you listen this evening after dinner with an open mind. Then if what he and others have to say answers your why questions, maybe you will let him talk with you privately."

"What is happening at dinner." Teela decided that she would see what was going on before agreeing to the rest.

"Randor will be told. You will also be given a chance to ask your own questions. There is another secret that some of us have kept. This one Adam just found out about not that long ago. I have suspected for many years. Understand when you learn this secret that there was a good reason for it. Just like Adam had his. Just try to hear everyone out. Now that all this is out of the way is there anything you want to talk about?"

The Queen and Teela talked the rest of the morning. They talked about Teela's position as Captain of the Guard, her friendships with the Masters and even Adam. When Teela left she felt better.

A/T

When Teela arrived in an emerald dress the Queen set to her room for her to wear she was lead to the chair between her father and Adam. Adam stood as she arrived and held her chair out for her.

"Thank you Adam."

"Your welcome, you look beautiful this evening."

With a slight blush Teela thanked Adam "Thank Adam, you look nice tonight yourself."

Adora who was sitting on Adams other side also gave her greetings along with her father. As mad as she was still at Adam she was flattered by the treatment.

Randor and Marlena were the last to arrive. Everyone noticed that neither of them had their crowns on. Randor like Adam held the chair out for Marlena.

"Now we are all here we can enjoy a delicious dinner and as you can see neither of us have our crowns on. this is a family dinner and everyone here is family. So no majesty tonight." ordered Randor.

He said that while looking at Duncan and Teela. The staff brought the first course. As they ate they talked about different things they were interested in. Both Teela and Adam while not as friendly as they normally were did remain civil and talked between the two. Though Adora had to help with this some.

A/T

When the meal was done and the dishes cleared Marlena ordered a bottle of wine brought in before ordering the staff not to interrupted then till they were done.

Randor looked a little confused. "Marlena, would you explain what is going on."

Taken a deep breath "For 4 years things in this family have been strained. Mostly between you and Adam and Adam and Teela. Something happen the other night that made it apparent that things could not go on as they are. So I have spoken to the one who has insisted on the secrets that are causing the problems and made it clear all the secrets must end."

"Marlena what do you know?"

"Adam." Marlena said looking at her son.

"The day of my 16th birthday Duncan took me to Greyskull. While there the Sorceress informed me about a destiny I had no idea of. She told me of a great evil that will be coming that I would be needed to battle this evil to keep all of Eternia free. At first I turned her down, then Skeletor appeared and took all you prisoner. I went back to the Sorceress and took the oath needed. Then I held the Sword of Power aloft for the first time and became He-Man."

Adam stopped to give his father time to come to turns with what he said. Marlena seeing Randor get angerly placed her hand on his arm.

"Randor before you say something you will regret hear your son out."

Randor took a deep breath and nodded to Adam to continue. Adam looked around to everyone before speaking again.

"After I saved you all I returned to Greyskull. Duncan came with me. When I arrived the Sorceress and Duncan set down some rules that I had to follow. The reason was to protect all of you here and at the time yes it was the right thing to do. Not that I liked it. Truth be told I hated it. I was fixing to have to do things that were not me. I had to run from a fight not because I am a cowered but because He-Man was needed more then Princes Adam. I tried to handle one of those times as Adam and nearly got others I loved killed. I know I have made a few mistakes along the way. There was so many times I wished I could come to you Father and ask your advice or talk with you Teela when things were going bad. I wanted to tell you and came close more then once but I knew that till the time was right I could not. Everyone had to be ready to handle the truth."

"Adam I can not say I am happy about this. I'm probable more upset at the Sorceress and you Duncan. You have an oath to me Duncan."

"Yes I do and I have tried to fulfil that oath to the best I could. I wish things could have been different but I had to make a choice to tell you or help Adam and try to protect him. I hate that I had to lie to you but I don't regret my choices."

"Who all knew?" asked an upset Randor.

"Duncan knew before I did. Cringer and Orko found out shortly after this all started. Cringer is actually Battle Cat. Mother figured it out but I'm not sure when. Adora found out when I founder her."

"He told me when he told me of my destiny."

"Your She-Ra."

"Yes father. That's one of the reasons I chose to stay on Etheria."

Adam continued "Teela just found out when she saw me change back to Adam. I know you are upset Father and I don't blame you or Teela but understand my greatest fear is Skeletor finding out my secret and hurting or killing you all. One little slip and it would have been all over. I trust everyone in this room more then anyone else. You are my family and my closes friends. The people I love more then any other."

"Adam I understand why you did the things the way you did. It will take me time to come to terms with this. Give me a couple days to wrap my head around this. I am proud of what you have done, you and Adora."

"Thank you Father."

"Now I believe Teela has a few things to say by the look of her expression."

Adam turned to Teela to give her his undivided attention. He knew she was still hurt.

"Adam for as long as we have known each other we have been there for each other. You have been my best friend and at times my only friend. When you seem to chance I was so confused and hurt at times. Then I started getting angerly. I didn't know what happen to my best friend. I had to listen to what some people said and couldn't defend you because I didn't know how to. Then to find out the truth. To know my best friend didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. That he lied to me for 4 years. Something we said we would never do. That hurt more then anything."

Adam started to reply but Duncan decided to speak "Teela, sweat heart. It was never about trust. Let me ask you something at 16 or 17 or even 18 if you saw He-Man near death or hurt could you remembered to yell out He-Man or would you have yelled out Adam. Would you have been able to separate He-Man and Adam in the way you acted around them. If your honest with yourself you know you would not have."

"I. Maybe not but it still hurts."

Marlena spoke for the first time. "Yes it does sweetheart but some times we need to do things to protect the ones we love the most by doing things that may hurt."

Teela was conflicted. Part of her wanted to still be mad but part of her wanted to forgive Adam and fix things between them.

Adam seeing the conflict "Teela I don't expect you to forgive me right away. I just want a chance to fix things between us. I miss my best friend. This last week had been bad for me. I know you have been upset about something and I think I know what it is. I want to talk with you about it, if you will give me a chance. We can talk in private if you would prefer."

"I would like that. I think we have a lot to talk about."

Marlena got up and hugged both of them. She really hoped they worked things out. She wanted Teela as her daughter-in-law one day. There was nobody better for her son.

"Now that that has been taken care of, we have one more thing to get out in the open. Adam if you would contact the Sorceress."

Adam closed his eyes. A minute later the Sorceress appeared in the mirror in the room.

"King Randor, Queen Marlena. I know you both have things you must want to speak to me about. If you can come to Greyskull at a time of your choosing we can talk face to face."

"Yes we need to talk about both of our children." Replied an angerly Randor. "Now what other secrets do you have."

"Randor, let her speak and getting angerly will not help matters." Marlena spoke calmly to him.

The Sorceress turn and looked at Teela. "For your whole life Teela you have wondered who your mother is and even if she is alive. She is alive."

"What, you know who she is? What is wrong with me that she didn't want me." said a teary eye Teela.

Adam took Teela in his arms trying to give her comfort. The Sorceress removed her headdress. When It was off they saw the same color hair as Teela. They look so much a like. Even Adam was surprised at the resemblance between the two.

"Teela there is nothing wrong with you. You have been loved by me your whole life. I have watched over you but unable to tell you. It broke my heart to give you up but if you had stayed here you would have been in danger your whole life. Not to mention you would have had a lonely life. So to insure you would have a safe and happy life I asked Duncan to take you in. I knew you would be safe there and would be a lot happier. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make."

"Why not tell me when I got older."

"To protect you. If Skeletore ever found out I had a daughter he would try to use you to gain access."

Teela's temper was starting to come out "So I was a burden."

"No you were a gift. A gift I cherished."

Remembering a question King Randor asked earlier. "Who knew?"

Adam spoke. "I found out a while back. I was sworn to secrecy after some things were explained to me."

"What things Adam. If you want things fixed there can be no more secrets."

"Teela, Adam was told that you might replace me one day. Because of that he was forbidden from telling you."

"So I am to be the next Sorceress."

"I once thought that but I don't believe so anymore."

A surprised Duncan asked. "Sorceress, what do you mean?"

"I mean things have changed. Because of how things have played out the last couple days she will not take my place."

Adam asked "Sorceress, what does this mean for you and how does the things that happen the last couple days effect it?"

"As you know nothing is certain but I know that Teela will not replace me. Another will be chosen. As for Teela. I believe because of this the two of you will become closer and finally act on the feelings you both have had for each other over the last several years. You both have weathered some of the hardest times of your life together. Teela is ready to take her place beside you to give you the support you have been missing these last 4 years."

"So what I am to become Adams wife and the future Queen. Do I have no choice in the matter?" an agitated Teela asked.

"Of course you have choice. Weather you and Adam ever get married will depend on what the two of you want. Though by looking in to the future I can say that if you do decide to follow your heart you wont regret it."

Randor decided that everyone had enough to think about. "I believe we have talked about everything that needs to be said with others around. I know several of us have things they want to talk with others but in private. So lets end this for the evening. We can always get together as a group and talk about it some more after we all have had time to think about what was said tonight."

After everyone agreed they all got up and started heading back to their rooms. Adam walked with Teela. Even offering his arm. Nothing was said on the way but they did get a few looks. Adora and Duncan walked a little ways behind them.

When they reached were their rooms were Adam bid Teela good night before walking across the hall to his room.

A/T

The next morning at breakfast it looked like not many of the occupants got much sleep. Seeing this Randor decided they needed a day off.

"After breakfast I want everyone here to take the day off. I don't think any of us got any sleep last night so take the day to relax and be ready for a busy day tomorrow. Adam we will hold off our meeting about the upcoming visit till tomorrow but we can still have the meeting you wanted if need be before we take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you father. It wont take more then a few minutes of your time."

After breakfast was over. Every one headed to get some sleep but the King and Prince. They headed to Randors office.

"OK Adam, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to let you know if Teela is willing I plan on formally courting her."

"Your mother and I would not have a problem with that. I can think of no one better then Teela for you and I know your Mother feels the same way."

"Yea she has made her feelings on the matter pretty clear. I plan on talking to Teela and if she agrees I will talk with Duncan. Once everyone is in agreement I will let you and Mother know."

"I wish you luck son. I don't think you will have a problem with Duncan."

"Yes, I know Duncan will approve. Teela is the one I am worried about. She was already mad before she found out my secret. I still need to take care of that plus what ever things she wants to talk about."

"Adam I wish you the best of luck. There is something else you should know. If you and Teela start formally courting she will need to resign her position as Captain of the Guard."

"I know. She has worked so hard to get where she is. I hate asking her to give it up but I want her by my side for the rest of my life."

"You might be surprised about her willingness to give it up for you. I will see you at dinner."

Adam left and headed for his room. When he got there he found his sister waiting for him.

"So what did you need to speak with father about?"

"You will find out in time. So are you here to interrogate me on my meeting or is there something else on your mind?"

"I contacted the Sorceress and asked her to contact me if there was any trouble. You are tired and could use the rest. Don't argue."

"OK, I will be heading back to bed here in a minute."

A/T

Adam woke up later to a knock on his door. He got up and answered it and found Teela at the door looking nerves.

"Teela, come in."

"Thanks. I thought if you wanted we could talk about a few things."

"Have a seat and let me get dressed and I will be back in a minute."

Adam went and got dressed in some casual cloths. When he came back in he sat on the small couch with Teela.

"OK, so I guess I should start. I know you have some trust issues with me and I understand. I want you to know if you want to give our friendship and maybe if you want more that I will do everything I can to tell you everything. I don't want to make a promise I can't keep. There may be things about others they don't want know. That I can't say because it's not my place to tell. But anything concerning me you will know everything."

"I can live with that. I would not want you to tell any secret of others that is not your place to tell. As for you I know there are things you may not want to talk about. I just ask that any major issues in your life you will talk with me about."

"I can live with that. Will you tell me why you were upset with me the last week?"

"Selamera."

"Yes I ran in to her and we spoke while my father and I were out visiting other kingdoms. While we spoke she said a few things about you. Now I imagine you heard this from SGT Jorgan. You also probably heard I didn't say anything while we were in public but it was not because I didn't want to. Its because my father asked me to keep my temper when he found out she was there. He remembers what happen when she came to visit when we were kids. I did tell her off later when we were not in public and when she cornered me."

"I'm sorry I should have asked you about it."

"No I should have told you about it. I just know how you feel about her. Just so you know I have no intensions of spending any time with here outside official duties when she visits"

"Adam I have no say in who you spend your free time with."

"Well I would like to change that if and when you are willing."

"Adam"

"I talked with my father this morning as you know. I informed him that if and when you wanted I would like to formally court you. I don't want any of those couriers or some princess that only sees my crown. I want to spend the rest of my life with my best friend."

"Adam"

"You don't need to answer now. I know we are just starting to fix our friendship."

"Adam"

"But I hope in time you will consider it."

Teela just gave up on him stop talking and kissed him. Adam froze a second and then kissed Teela back. When they broke apart Teela looked at him and told him yes before kissing him again.

When they were finished kissing Adam told her he needed to speak with her father. So Teela took him by the hand and they went looking for him. They found him in his workshop working on a personnel project. Adam and Teela talked with him and Duncan gave his approval.

A/T

When the couple walked in the dinning room for dinner that night holding hands and Teela wearing a dress everyone froze and watched as the young couple walked up to the King.

"Father with Man-At-Arms blessing and Teela's agreement we come before you to let you know of out intent to formally court. I hope to marry Teela with in the year."

Randor stood up and looked at the young couple. "Teela not that you have not been your whole life but welcome to the family. I assume my son or your father explained about your position as Captain of the Guard."

"Yes your Majesty. I have spoken to my father about who I feel should replace me with your approval. I worked hard for the position but I want this more."

"Congratulations you two."

Marlena and Adora got up and hugged the young couple. When everyone finally sat again Marlena told Teela that she would like to see her after breakfast so they could discuss what Teela could do now to prepare her for her future role as Princess and later Queen.

A/T

King Randor made a formal announcement a week later at a ball that he had held for the occasion. When Adam and Teela walked in together Teela receive several glares for the couriers who had hoped to win the prince.

The day before Princess Selanera arrived Adam had called all the nobles together and told them point blank if all the talk and indo windows didn't stop by the royal court concerning his and Teela's relationship that he would personnel make that family pay for the actions of a single member of its family.

A/T

When Princess Selamera got off her transport Adam was there as requested to meet her but he had Teela on his arm when he did. Both Adam and Teela saw the fury in the princesses eyes but both ignored it and welcomed het to the kingdom.

Over the week long visit the princess tried on more the one occasion to get between the couple but failed miserably. When she left the kingdoms had a new trade deal that Randor and the trade minister that traveled with Selamera agreed to. Selamera left in a huff saying she would be speaking to her father about any future deals.

A/T

Adam and Teela married a year later about 3 months after Skeletor was defeated and locked up in prison for the rest of his life. All of Skeletors followers were also caught and imprisoned over the next several months.

Adam and Teela took the thrown 8 years later. They had 5 children. A set of twins, one boy and one girl. They then had another 2 girls and then a boy.

They both passed in their sleep at 97. When they passed they were considered the most loved King and Queen. They lived to see the end of war on Eternia and the end to the Horde threw the rest of the universe.

 **So this is my second Teela finds out story. I might write another some time in the future.**


End file.
